When the Last Leaf Falls
by EverythingAtOnce
Summary: It all started with a promise. To make the promise more durable, it turned into a bet. He'd return to her with a beating heart, while she'd stay straight, and keep her love for him. If one or the other broke the promise, in other words losing the bet, then he'd walk away, all respect lost for her, and never speak to her again; for her, all pride and love she had for him would die.


**Yay! It's Autumn! Anyway...**

**Alrighty! This idea of a story has been in my head for, like, _the_ _longest _time, ever. So, yeah, I know I'm working on another story, and I will be updating. I'm just going to be switching off from one to the other, plus doing this will help me think of good ideas that I may want to have happen in upcoming chapters, so...**

**I do not own The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, Dave, Ms. Miller...pretty much I don't own any character! Wow, would've been much quicker if I just said I didn't own any characters...**

**Anyway, you know the drill, stop, drop, and roll-wrong drill, read on and enjoy!**

**POV's: Brittany's (By the way, it stays Brittany's POV for the whole entire story...)**

* * *

Staring up at the blank ceiling, I turned to my side glancing at the clock on the wall that currently read 10:57 A.M. Letting out a sigh, I rolled over onto my other side, and stared across the dark room where a light shadow hovered over an old, vintage white dresser. After what seemed like forever, I turned my head to look at the ticking clock on the wall only to realize, one minute had only passed by since I last checked the time.

Time never seems to go by when you want it to. I wish I could speed up time, but no, I have to wait. You know what they say, 'all good things come in good time'…well, whoever said that must be pretty pathetic; it's all a big fat lie. 'Good things' don't just come in life just like that, it's not that easy. In fact, sometimes, they never come at all. Can't help but wonder if my life's all a big lie…certainly feels like it.

Closing my eyes, letting the silence slowly fill my mind, I snapped my eyes open hearing soft thuds coming from outside my closed door, getting louder and louder. Guessing it was either one of my younger sisters running up the stairs, I relaxed my eyelids and slowly shut them close. Wrapping my warm thick blanket around my body, letting my body get comfortable and relaxed, I tried to let myself drift off in sleep.

Hearing a soft knock at my door, I opened my eyes to see Jeanette standing at my door, shyly peeking in. Letting out a sigh, I pulled my sheets off of me and sat up.

"Umm, sorry, if I woke you up," she said almost in an inaudible voice.

Shaking my head, "No, it's okay," I said, "Do you need something?" I then asked looking down at my nails, examining each painted nail; it's about time I get a new manicure.

"Oh, yeah, umm Eleanor made breakfast!" Jeanette said in a much louder voice, trying to sound enthusiastic about it. "And well, she told me to tell you, that if you want any," she then paused lost in thought before speaking, saying each word carefully, "You better come down, or else she's going to go ahead and clean it all up. So, uh, well, yeah!" She beamed brightly, a small smile gently curving her lips, lighting her face up.

"Yeah," I chuckled quietly to myself, "Tell Eleanor I'll be coming down in just a second."

Jeanette, smiling even wider, then nodded her head and left shutting the door softly behind her. Waiting for a few more seconds, I listened silently, hearing the soft footsteps of Jeanette going down the stairs. Finally when the soft thuds stopped, figuring Jeanette had made it to the bottom, I then got out of my bed, landing on the floor with a soft _thud._

Walking over to the window, I then closed my eyes, taking in a big breath, and opened the closed blinds. Feeling the soft light from outside shining down on me, I then opened my eyes. Getting my knees up on the cushioned window bench, both hands leaning against the thick glass, I then gazed up at the cloud filled sky. Letting go of my breath, letting it fog up the glass, I backed myself away from the window. Not a single drop of sunlight, again.

Silently I headed over to my dresser and picked up a black ponytail holder from on top of it. Putting it in my mouth, letting my lips hold it, I began brushing my fingers through my hair, pulling it up in a high ponytail. Taking the elastic band out of my mouth, I tied my hair up, and turned to the calendar hanging next to the dresser.

Grabbing the black marker from off the dresser and pulling off the cap, I crossed out the day. Looking at all the crossed out dates, I sighed, and screwed the cap back on, setting the marker back in its spot. It's only April 14, it hasn't even been halfway yet. There's still a long way to go…

Looking up at the top of my dresser, I grabbed the photo frame that was leaning up against the wall. Delicately tracing the image with my hand, I stared down at the two figures in the photo. It was a boy and a girl in the photo. The boy had a big grin on his face, while the girl, well, we'll just say she looked ticked off. Despite the fact that the girl looked like she was about ready to kill the boy, you could easily tell that they were so happy, that they were having so much fun, that they were both so much in love…

The two of them were both known as the best of friends, and, the best of enemies. They were both always out for each other, and were both always there for each other all at the same time. Sure, it got complicated for them, but they always pulled through. It didn't matter if it was for the better or the worse. No matter what, they always pulled through, for each other.

You might've already guessed it, but the girl is me…well, what's left of me. The boy, well, the boy was him, Alvin Seville. I just wish things could go back to the way they were, but, that won't ever happen. Well, at least not now, and possibly, maybe, never.

That's what I fear the most. My biggest fear of all times is: to never have things the way they were. For that to ever happen is if I lose him. If he leaves me forever, for eternity, to never, ever, come back to me. I want him to come back home, so badly, but he's got his duties, so he can't. I guess it's okay if he's gone; he is serving us all, serving his country even. Who ever knew that someone like him could ever do something like this? Although, he does have it in him, it's just no one ever sees it.

True, he may seem like the too prideful, stuck-up, selfish jerk that you ever may come across, but he's really not that bad. I know him, in fact I probably know him too well, but that stuff doesn't matter. Alvin, he really is a good guy. It may not seem like it, but he does care, not just about his looks and popularity, but he cares, about his friends, his family, and my sisters, pretty much everyone he loves. He's also probably the strongest person I know.

Two years ago, the man Alvin and his brothers ever looked up to, the man that was the closest thing that my sisters could ever see as a father, died. It all came crashing down on us; we weren't even prepared for this. We didn't even know…we never knew that he was so sick, until it was too late to save him. I don't know whether or not we could've saved him, but if we knew sooner, we might've been able to save our last moments with him…

I remember it all, so well, he looked fine in the morning, nothing seemed wrong. Everything was okay…but I guess it really never was okay. He was sick, and he never told us. That afternoon when we all came home from school, it was too late. He was gone. He left us, he left his sons, he didn't even give us the chance to say goodbye. It hurt me and my sisters to see our only father figure leave us, but it didn't even hurt us as much as it did on the boys. It just about killed them on the inside…

Alvin's two younger brothers, if it wasn't for him, they'd be lost. It was him who helped push them through. He stayed strong for them, he was there for them, he helped them let go. Letting go of a loved one, never is easy. I never knew that until now…

You know, time isn't very good to old people, and well, not everyone can live forever… I'll never know, or understand, why death always has to bring pain, and darkness to people's lives. Seeing her in that hospital bed, breathing every last breath, hurt more than I could ever imagine, at least I got to say goodbye to her, Ms. Miller… Alvin and his brothers never got the chance to truly say goodbye to their father figure.

What if I never get the chance to say goodbye to Alvin? What if he ends up leaving me also? If he does leaves me, who will be my shoulder to cry on? Sure I've got my sisters, but what if _their _lovers die? I'm not that strong…

Feeling something wet roll down my face, I quickly wiped the liquid away and set the photo back in its spot. He'll come back, he just will, he has to. Silently standing there, I turned around and headed towards the door. Putting my hand on the doorknob, I took one last glance at the photo. Letting out a sigh, I turned the handle and walked out.

Running down the stairs, I turned the corner, heading into the kitchen, and almost ran into someone. Getting my composure, I looked at the girl, also known as my little sister.

"Brittany, I was just about to call you! What took you so long?" Eleanor questioned, big brown eyes looking at me.

"Hello to you too, Ellie," I said casually walking right on past her and taking a seat in a chair at the dinner table.

Grabbing one of my fashion magazines that I left on the table, I then opened it up to a random page and started reading the tips, well, more like pretended reading.

Still standing there, Eleanor then turned around and looked at me curiously. Walking over to me, blonde pigtails bobbing up and down, Eleanor took her spring green apron off, draped it over a chair, and then came over, pulling the chair seated right across from me, and sat in it. Folding her arms, Eleanor then leaned in and stared at me.

Getting a little annoyed, and self-conscious, I then looked up from my magazine. After a while of staring into her big brown eyes, I rolled my eyes out of annoyance and looked back down, figuring she probably wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Looking back up at her, I let out a sigh, and dropped my gaze.

"You know, I really hate the feeling of people staring at me…it's kind of creepy…" I mumbled bitterly, somewhat trying to keep my attention glued on the magazine in my hands.

Looking back up, I waved my hand in her face. No movement. She didn't even blink. Setting my magazine down on the table, I then clapped my hands in front of her face. Seeing that didn't work, I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to stare?" I said bitterly, staring darkly into her eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Eleanor shook her head, grinning lightly, "Nope, not until now," she teased.

Also rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but crack a small smile, "Wait," I then said smile fading, confusion kicking into action, "Weren't _you_," I pointed at her, "The one who told me that?"

Thinking a little about it, looking down at the table, Eleanor then looked up at me, "Huh, you are actually right, I _am _the one who told you that," she said, small smirk curling on her lips, "Well that's funny, I'm the one who told you it's not nice to stare, _and_, for a bonus, I'll also be the one to tell you it's not nice to point!" She exclaimed, and then quickly added, "Oh, by the way, it's not nice to point."

Feeling my jaw drop, I stared at her in disbelief. Gaping at her for a few more seconds, I fixed my composure and pulled my jaw back up.

"Ha, ha, ha…" I let slip out of my mouth sarcastically, folding my arms, and crossing my legs at the same time, "You are just oh so hilarious, Eleanor," I said dragging each word out.

"Yeah, I know," Eleanor said, flicking her right pigtail with her hand.

Rolling my eyes, I looked around the room. Something's missing, well more like some_one_'s missing. Jeanette my dear lovely little sister, where in this _wonderful _world, did you go?

"Hey, Eleanor," I called out, which she looked over at me, giving her full attention, "Where's Jeanette?"

"Oh, she—" But she cut herself off as soon as the front door opened, then exclaimed "—is right there!"

Looking over at the front door, I saw Jeanette coming in, holding what seemed to be, uh, envelopes?

"Uh, Jeanette, what are you holding?" I then questioned.

Looking over at me, Jeanette locked the door and made her way over to where Eleanor and I were in the kitchen, adjusting her glasses with her free hand, and took a seat next to Eleanor. Looking at her questioningly, still waiting for an answer, she looked at me confused.

"Jeanette," I said, lifting both my brows, "Are you going to answer me?"

Widening her eyes in realization, she then exclaimed apologetically, "Oh! Yeah, I'm so sorry! Yeah, uh—well, I went to get the mail." She then answered, lifting up the envelopes that were still in her hand.

Looking at the envelopes, I leaned back in my chair and said unenthusiastically, "Oh, fun, I guess."

"Oh, I think you have a letter…" Jeanette then said, catching my attention, looking through the pile.

"Yay, I got mail. Best thing, ever," I said sarcastically.

Pulling out a letter from the small stack, she looked at it quickly and handed it over to me, "Here it is."

Getting up from out of my seat, I grabbed it, not taking a look at who, or where, it was from, I ripped it open and pulled out the evenly folded paper. Unfolding the folded paper, I read on through the typed message.

_U.S.A. _

_April, 3, 2012_

_Dear Miss Brittany Miller,_

_I am afraid I have to report to you some very, painful new. Knowing you are considered his only family left, other than his brothers, who have already been notified of this tragic news, I thought it would be fair, to also inform you too. I am deeply sorry to have to inform you of this sorrowful news about Alvin Seville._

_He is the strongest man I ever met in the field. I wish this never had to happen to such a brave, and strong, man. It pains me at night to see the scene of his tragic accident, re-run through my head. On April 3, our campground got ambushed. I got severely injured, and Alvin helped carry me to safety by himself. He made a great risk of his own life, by saving my own._

_I have to say, I was deeply shocked to see that he would risk his own, just to save mine. After he carried me to safety, it grieves that I couldn't stop him, but he went back out in the danger zone to carry another man to safety. While doing so, it all happened so quickly, but a grenade blew up where he stood. The man he meant to save is alive today, severely injured, but thanks to him, he was saved._

_A lot of honorable men have fallen in the field, and I wish it wasn't so. I am terribly very sorry to say, but Sergeant Alvin Seville, has been killed in action._

_Words cannot even express how sorry I am. However, there are a couple of things I would like to say to you, in honor of Alvin Seville. About just before our campgrounds got ambushed, I decided to ask him to why he has such determination. Any man could see it, but he had this sort of, flame in his eyes, a determination. When I had asked him, he had told me these exact words, "There's a really beautiful girl back home, and I promised her I'd fight for her, do whatever I can to save another, and that I would return with a beating heart. I just can't go and break that promise, I've never broken a promise to her, and I don't plan on it anytime soon." In other words, everything he ever did was for you. I would often hear him speak of a lady, and now I know why._

_In great respect, I will always remember him. I honor him and look up to him in so many ways. He has done so many things, and I will never forget him. He has made probably one of the greatest sacrifices any man could ever make. I am very lucky to have met him. He will, forever be remembered._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain_

_Scott G. Carter_

"What?" I said barely audible.

No, this can't be right. This can't be right, this just can't be right! No! Please, please no!

Grabbing the torn open envelope, I flipped it and looked at the address it was from.

"No, no, no, no, NO! You've got to be kidding me!" I nearly shouted out.

"Brittany! What's wrong?!" I heard Eleanor exclaim in worry.

My vision suddenly got all blurry. Closing my eyes, salty tears painted my face, streaming down, and trickling off my chin. My legs suddenly began shaking, getting weak. Gripping onto the letter, drops of tears slowly began spreading throughout the paper.

Forcing my eyes open, I looked down at the letter reading one certain part, over and over in my head.

_Sergeant Alvin Seville has been killed in action._

_ Sergeant Alvin Seville has been killed in action._

_ Sergeant Alvin Seville has been killed in action._

"No, he's _not_ dead, he can't be!" I choked out, while my legs finally gave out and I fell to the floor on my knees.

"Brittany!" I soon heard Jeanette exclaim, and the next thing I knew, both her and Eleanor were by my sides.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE PROMISED! YOU PROMISED ALVIN! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T DIE! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! PLEASE!" I cried out loud, feeling more tears stream down my face.

"Please, Brittany! It's okay! What's wrong?!" Jeanette said trying her best to calm me, "Come on, please, tell us what's wrong?"

"Jeanette," I heard Eleanor say softly, "Look, read this part…"

Trying my best to hold in my tears, even more began streaming down my face. Coughing and choking on my tears, small whimpers began escaping my lips, while I desperately tried to pull myself together. Biting on my trembling lip, the tears began to pour out of my eyes like a waterfall.

Hearing a small gasp from Jeanette, I then heard the comforting voice of Eleanor speak, "Brittany, I am so, sorry, " She nearly whispered, " Look, everything's going to be okay, you hear me? Everything will be okay. I mean, maybe they, uh, made a mistake, or…" She then trailed off.

"Or maybe it's true. Maybe I should just face reality. You were going to tell me that weren't you?" I choked out accusingly.

"What? No I didn't—" Eleanor tried denying but I cut her off.

"NO! Don't lie to me! I know you were going to say that!" I cried, silencing her.

Silence filled the room. The only thing that could be heard was my echoing sobs and cries of pain.

"Britt, the army men are very serious when stuff like this happens," Jeanette said calmly, barely audible.

"BUT HE'S NOT DEAD! I KNOW IT!" I yelled out, causing more tears to stream down my face.

Finding strength in my legs, I forced myself up, stumbling a little, and ran towards my escape, my only escape. Throwing the letter out of my hand, I ran towards the front door and fumbled with the lock and doorknob until I finally got the door open. Running out and down the steps, up the sidewalk, and through the neighborhood, I let my legs take me to my one destination.

Hearing my sisters' distant shouts and echoes after me, I ignored it as the tears continued to fall.

I just can't stop running; I have to keep on running, before the fear catches up to me.

People always say that you should face your fears. Although, for some reason, I could never actually agree, and now, I know why.

Sometimes, it's best to keep your fears hidden and locked away. If you're really prepared to face it and battle it, then do, go ahead and unleash it from its cage and fight it. But if you're truly not ready, and you unleash it, or worse, it escapes, then you'll always find yourself on the run, you'll always find yourself running until you're actually ready to face it. You can never run forever though, one day, it will have caught up with you, and consumed your whole entire soul without you even knowing it. Little by little, it will eat at your soul, killing you.

There's always a consequence with every action, good or bad.

I'm scared, and I can't face my fear. If I really lost him forever, then my heart can never be whole again, and I'll be scarred for eternity. Things just won't ever be the same.

I'll lose everything I ever shared with him, and I'll have to restart, all over again.

* * *

**So...first off, lemme just say, I mean no disrespect to the subject, and please keep in mind, that this letter, well...I made it all up. I'm not really sure what real letters or telegrams would look like, and I did look up, or at least tried to look up, kind of failed, that's okay, but I tried my best in basing it off (not copying) of what real letters would put so it would seem real...**

**Anywho, sorry, I leave such long messages...one more thing though...JK, two more things.**

**I said I would do this so, keeping my word...**clears throat**... Y****ou lovelies out there should go check out ChipmunksRule4Ever's new stories, okay? They really are interesting, no joke. :D**

**Last of all, please R&R! **


End file.
